Fire Rising
by ladymae624
Summary: Everything Unexpected sequel; After a health scare the Cullens are taking care of Bella. She is safe in Emmett's arms, but with Edward in the house and Jacob fighting for her as well things will get complicated. Especially when secrets are exposed.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was starting to come out. It hadn't done that for a while. I had been on bed rest for two weeks and this was the first I'd seen it.

After my stress induced stroke the Cullen's moved back to town. The hospital gave Carlisle his job back without hesitation and also allowed him to treat me in his home so I wouldn't have to stay in the hospital. This meant I couldn't see Jacob and Emmett wouldn't leave my side. Because of this I had completely forgotten about my feelings for Jacob. I would have forgotten about Edward too if he didn't walk past my door so often. His haunting gaze and tense muscles twisted something inside me almost to the edge of breaking, but I would turn to Emmett again and that feeling would go away.

Jasper had been doing my homework for me and sat with me often. During his time away from his family his self control around humans had gotten a lot stronger. His eyes once stressed, now lovely and kind. We even began talking like friends would.

"Bella, what is the square root of-"

"No, no, no. No way, no how, no sir!" Emmett boomed as he stormed in the room. I covered my ears from the noise. Jasper flinched a bit too from absorbing emotions.

"Emmett, do you have any common sense? She just had a stroke! Do you want to give her another one?"

"Of course not, Jasper, but she doesn't need to be worrying about school right now. You've been doing this for a hundred years, why can't you just do it?"

"First off, I'm one hundred fifty two. And second, and most importantly, I don't want her to be completely lost when she goes back to school."

"No, no, don't go back to school..." Emmett groaned as he climbed into bed with me. "Never go back." He kissed me.

"You don't need to graduate high school. I'll just steal everything you will ever need." I laughed at him.

"Emmett, c'mon. She needs to at least try." Jasper scolded.

"Fine." He moaned. "I'm hungry. Are you two good?" I responded with a nod.

"Okay, just call if you do." He leaned down to kiss my cheek. "I love you, Bella."

"Love you," I called out to him as he flitted off.

"He's a lot happier with you around." Jasper smiled with his eyes on my math book.

"As opposed to?"

"When you're not here. When you're at school or running around with werewolves."

I have to admit, Jasper mentioning Jacob did stir something inside of me. He was the last piece of warmth I had and I knew for the rest of my life everything would be cold.

"Charlie just pulled in." He said as he began writing on the notebook that rested at the foot of the bed.

"Whoa," I exclaimed, noticing him do something I had never seen him do before. "Since when are you left handed?"

"I'm not, I'm ambidextrous." He started tossing his pen back and forth between both hands, which made us both laugh.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Charlie said as he tip toed through the door.

"Chief Swan," Jasper stood up, as any southern gentleman would, to shake my father's hand. Charlie, obviously forgetting Jasper's name simply nodded.

"Sounds like you two were having fun in here."

"Just working on some math, sir."

"Yeah, Dad, he's really smart. I wouldn't doubt if he's been reading math books for one hundred and fifty two years." I looked at Jasper after he sat back down trying to control the urge to laugh but he only made it worse. We both let out a roar of laughter that left Charlie confused.

"Okay, then. Uh, Bells, is there anything I can do for ya? I stopped by the school and you didn't have any homework and I've got twenty or so minutes left on my lunch break."

"Not that I can think of, no."

"Okay. I guess I'll be heading out then. Oh, wait..." Charlie turned before leaving the door completely. "Jacob called. Sounds like he misses you, Bells. I talked to Carlisle and he said anytime he wants to visit he can. So if I were you I'd pick up the phone pretty soon. You haven't spoken to him since he found you. I'm sure he'd love to hear that you're still breathing."

"Okay." I nodded. As soon as Charlie left I turned to Jasper. He sensed my fear and discomfort.

"I can't have him here."

"No, it's not wise."

"But why would Carlisle tell Charlie it was alright?"

"Not sure." Jasper sighed. "I think we're done with math for today, agreed?"

"Definitely."

"Alright. Well I've gotta get you to eat. What would you like? Some southern cuisine perhaps?"

"Surprise me." I said tucking myself under my thick white blanket.

"Be careful what you wish for." He laughed as he left the room. The gentle noise of his feet shuffling in the kitchen just down the hall put me to sleep.

**AN: I want to thank everyone real quick who has added me to their favorite authors or put me or any of my stories on alert. First chapter of 'Fire Rising', the sequel to 'Everything Unexpected' is here! Tell me what you think(: REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! . **


	2. Chapter 2

A cold hand shook my shoulder until I woke up. "You okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked with a horse voice.

"You were crying in your sleep. I couldn't wake you up. You scarred me, girl."

I was so confused. "What time is it?" Was all I could think to say.

"Almost eleven."

"Eleven?"

"Yeah."

How could I have slept that late?

"Carlisle said it's normal for little things to wear you out." I must have thought out loud. "Jasper should have listened to me."

"It's fine, Emmett. And nothing was Jasper's fault." I defended. "It's been two weeks and I've just been laying here. I need to push myself, get stronger and go back to school so I can actually graduate. I've missed about a month of my junior year, you know."

Emmett pursed his lips and made an uncomfortable noise. We sat quietly for a while. It was the first time in months that I actually could sit there with him. I studied him. He seemed different in a way, but I couldn't put my finger on exactly how. His eyes were getting dark. I could see the maroon bleeding through his iris'.

It never failed to amaze me how comfortable he was around humans. No matter how much the topaz faded from his eyes, he always seemed so normal, so calm. So_ human_. Besides Carlisle, I had never seen a vampire with so much control. Even little Alice was a lethal killer (as I had discovered so soon before this moment). If it weren't for the shock of his body temperature, I don't think I'd even remember he was a vampire at all.

He took my hand lightly between his and whistled a song I had never heard before. Eventually he crawled into bed with me and later he stopped humming.

"What would you do if I died?" He asked.

I was appalled and all too flustered to answer straight. "I can't even think about that... I couldn't- I won't-"

"I'm sorry, Bella. Never mind. I'm not going to die, I won't leave you. I was just wondering. Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired now."

He huffed.

"My butt is numb." I complained. Emmett chuckled.

"You wanna go on a walk?"

"Can we?" I asked eagerly. He simply smiled and in a second I was on the ground outside with a rush in my head.

"Whoa." I smiled.

Emmett took off his sweater and wrapped it around me, revealing his perfectly formed abdominal muscles. I was about to ask if he was cold, but half way through the question I stopped and we both started laughing.

"Oh, Bella. I love you. And not just because of your looks." He joked.

"Good to hear." I responded.

I loved these pointless cheery conversations. We would never accomplish anything or learn something new. They just made us feel better. Feel happy and okay. Like we were different people. On a sitcom, perhaps. Leading pointless lives just filling the void with sarcasm and happiness.

"Hey, Emmett," I said.

"Yeah babe?"

"Babe?" I smirked.

"What?" He smiled back.

"You've never called me 'babe' before."

"Sorry. Do you not like it?"

"I don't know, it's just different."

"I'll just stick with Bella then." I smiled. "What were you gunna ask."

"I wasn't gunna ask anything."

"Well then what were you gunna say?"

"Just that I love you."

"I love you." He stopped me in my trail, grabbed my face and kissed me. I got a nervous kind of sick when he let go. Frantically, I fumbled for his face and pressed my lips to mine again. He didn't seem to object. He only kissed me harder.

We hadn't made love for the longest time and I thought we might right there in the middle of the woods where no one could hear, but he smiled slightly and told me he didn't think I was strong enough to handle him and all of his "sex god glory". I laughed, but I knew he was right.

To tell you the truth I wanted him. Badly. And this was the only opportunity we would have for a while. But he was right. I was too weak to even be walking this far. Let alone sleep with him and walk all the way back. Even if we were to do it there it sure as hell wouldn't be comfortable on the forest floor and I would be even more sore then I already was. Sex was out of the question for now. I just had to wait until now became then and I could be with him again.

"Do you like boats?" He asked as we started walking again.

"Boats?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I don't really have an opinion on them."

"Hm."

"Do you like boats?"

"Eh, they're alright." Another pointless conversation to add to our file.

"Emmett,"

"Yeah?" He said, looking towards the tops of the trees.

"If you died, I'd want to go with you."

"You what?"

"You asked earlier what I would do if you died and I thought about it and I would want to go with you."

"You thought of that just now?"

"Yep." I replied.

"You wouldn't stay around? Try to be happy with somebody else?"

"How could I?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't respond.

"You are love and happiness to me. You're more then I deserve. I couldn't spend a day on this planet without you on it." Oddly, he started to appear angry. He clenched his fists together and stopped walking.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded sadly and continued walking next to me.

"I want you to turn me." I blurted out. He turned suddenly, stunned. "Into a vampire." I finished.

"Bella,"

"Okay, maybe not now. But I want this. I want you. Forever." It was like he wouldn't allow himself to smile. The second his cheeks turned up his expression quickly became sour.

"What's wrong? I'm telling you all this stuff that should make you happy and you're... You don't seem like you are."

"No, I am. It's just..." He paused for a long moment then whispered almost in shame, "You've said all those things before. To different people. How do I know you'll mean it in a month?"

My head began to pound and my heart began to race. How could he say that to me? How could he question my love for him? I insisted on walking home by myself but before I had time to protest there was a great gush of wind and I somehow ended up in my bed.

"Night, Bella." Emmett said as he walked out of the door, leaving it a ajar.

Silent tears of anger rolled on my pillow. I wanted him to take it back, but even more, I wish what he said wasn't the truth.

**AN: Yay for fluff and confusion :p Oh, and dear readers, I have graduated high school! So be expecting more updates on all my stories and even those ones I promised to put up. Love y'all. I don't know why I decided to be southern, but I did. :p REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, PLEASEEEEE(:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Get out." I heard Emmett say. "I said, get out."

"I just want to talk to her,"

"Get out." I heard someone stand up from a chair close to my bed.

"I'm not leaving."

"I'm stronger then you and you know it."

"I'm faster then you, and you know it."

"Edward, I'm not kidding. Get out of here."

"What are you so afraid of?" There was a pause.

"You fucked her up. I'm never going to be able to fix her completely. She'll never be mine. She was yours first, always. She's always going to love you and every second I'm afraid that she'll run back to you. And I know that once she's gone, I'll never get her back."

Edward chuckled a little.

"She says your name when she's asleep, when you walk by it takes her a second to notice me again. Is that what you want to hear?"

My eyes shot open just in time to see Edward's smile and Emmett throw him through the wall. I shot up in my bed. Emmett looked at me quickly with sorry eyes. Distracted by me, he didn't prepare himself for Edward's counter attack. He lunged at him and they both fell through the opposite wall.

"Enough!" I heard Carlisle yell at the quarreling boys. "That's enough." They both followed Carlisle's demands. "You will have these walls fixed immediately. And Emmett you will take Bella to your room. I cannot believe you boys." He shook his head. Edward looked so mournful. I knew the one thing he hated most was disappointing Carlisle. "This is exactly what tears your mother apart; fighting." They both looked like they could drop dead from shame.

"And Edward," Carlisle said as he began to walk away. "When collecting supplies, don't steal anything. We have the money to pay for it ourselves." I covered my giggle with my palms so they couldn't hear me. But despite my efforts, they did.

"Alright, Miss." Emmett turned to me. "Let's get you upstairs." He leaned down to gather me, but I suddenly found myself in a different pair of arms.

"Don't worry," Alice said, cheerily as she appeared out of nowhere. "I'll take her." And with another head rush I was in Emmett's room laying flat on his bed. _His bed_.

"You hungry?" She asked, twisting her thin body around the room.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks" I responded. She smiled in response.

This was the first time in a long time I had been with Alice alone. We used to have sleep overs and lunch dates but now I saw more of Jasper then I did of her. It saddened me a bit to think our friendship and sisterhood was so tarnished that we couldn't even spend time together anymore. But then again, what chances did we have? Before my stroke? After I came home and needed 12 hours of sleep a day, with limited to no stress (as instructed by Carlisle)?

"You gotta choose one, Bella." Alice said, still spinning.

I debated on acting ignorant, but instead responded by saying, "I know."

"It's all they ever think about. Who you gunna choose, Bella. Who ya' gunna choose..."

"I'm with Emmett."

"But you love Edward."

"I love Emmett."

"And Edward." Hot tears of anger started rolling down my cheeks. She stopped spinning.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." I shrugged and gave a sarcastic laugh. She sat down next to me and put her hand on my knee.

"Why does Emmett have a bed and Edward doesn't?" I asked in an unsuccessful attempt to distract me from my tears.

"Well he was married..." Alice hinted.

**Rosalie**.

I started to really cry.

"Oh, Bella. Don't worry about that now..." I think she thought I was crying because of the thought of Emmett being with someone else, but the true source was realizing that Rosalie was dead. Because of me. No, because of Edward. He left me. He hurt me. He broke his family apart. This was all his fault.

I couldn't think about it anymore, I had to say something, anything to make me stop thinking about it.

"Alice, what's your favorite color?" _Pitiful_.

"Teal, today." Soon our conversation faded and she began dancing to music that wasn't there.

**AN: Odd an spacey chapter, I admit. But, eh. It's here. It's queer. Get used to it. I think I am going to post the next chapter in a few hours. I've already got some ideas. So, until then, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW(:**


	4. Chapter 4

After a while, Carlisle came in to check on me. He asked Alice to leave us 'to our private', but we both knew she would be listening from somewhere near in the house.

"Bella, the whole reason I moved you into our home was so you could heal at your own pace in a comfortable, peaceful environment. With the way my sons are acting, I don't know how you will get better." He paused. I wanted to say something to defend them, but he was right. They were just causing unneeded stress. But despite all of that, I didn't want to leave.

"I want you to start healing at home. Charlie's home." I sank down in the bed.

"But I like it here."

"And we enjoy your company, but this isn't going to help you in any way, Bella. It is a stressful time in our household and stress is something that you do not need."

"Okay." I said sadly.

"I will call Charlie in the morning and tell him that you are improving, but staying out of school a bit longer would benefit you." That turned my smile around. He returned a soft grin to me. "Bella, I want you to know that you are my daughter and that I love you. We all love you."

"I know."

"With all my heart I wish you could stay, and I know that Emmett feels the same, but I would rather you be happy and healthy then on bed rest being woken by hooligan vampires fighting for your affection." I laughed.

"I understand."

"Good." He smiled.

Carlisle suddenly raised his head. Shortly after I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They stopped just behind the door.

"Dr. Cullen, is it okay if I..."

"Of course, Jacob. Come right in."

No, no, no. No. No. NO. NO! I screamed in my head. Why would Carlisle do this? And why didn't he hate Jacob too? But as soon as I saw Jake, everything just kind of melted away.

We both sort of stopped and starred for a moment, surprised by each other's appearances. He looked like he had grown another inch or two. His arms had definitely gotten bigger.

He looked more sad to see me. I hadn't really looked in a mirror lately, but I assumed I wasn't exactly a vision. My eyes were probably dark and tired. I know I had lost weight. Suddenly self concious, I covered myself up with a blanket and tucked my hair behind both my ears. I tried to smile.

"Hey." Jacob sort of coughed.

"Hi."

"I'll leave you two be." Carlisle said as he left the room.

"Nice to see you breathing again."

"Yeah..." I was unsure what to say. There was a long uncomfortable silence that took over the room, so I thought of the first thing I could say; what I really wanted to know.

"What are you doing here, Jake?"

"Didn't you miss me?" I didn't respond. He already knew the answer. "Must be heaven here. No school, all the dead boys you could want."

"Hey!" He stepped back in shock of my tone. "If you're going to talk shit about them, then leave."

"Whoa, Bella. Where'd you get the potty mouth?"

"I don't know." I replied nervously.

Again, he stood there awkward and silent in the doorway. While I was looking at him there was a moment that pained me so; I wanted to ask him to come closer, to hold me. But I knew he would never lay with me again. The question alone would have sent him running or into a fit of anger and words he would later regret. Telling me how stupid I was, but that he loved me. I hoped Jacob still loved me. I wish I could have asked him, but I would never be so blunt.

"Do I even want to know why you're here?"

"It might make you angry." He half smiled.

"Try me."

He took a few steps closer to me. I could almost feel his warmth. Or maybe I was just imagining I could.

"Blood-suckers have a quick fix for this sort of thing. The condition you're in."

"You thought Emmett changed me."

"I prayed it wasn't true." He sadly sighed.

A sudden wave of depression and guilt went all through me. "I'm really sorry, Jake." I told him.

"For what?" He looked surprised.

"For this," I exclaimed as I threw my hands up. "For everything I've done to you and put you through. I mean, you've seen me half dead twice.

"Well, the first time you only wanted to be. The second time your heart actually stopped. I couldn't find a pulse."

"Must be hard to close your eyes at night." I slipped. I started to gnaw on the inside of my lip for punishment.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is sometimes."

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"Stop apologizing, Bella. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault you have a shitty heart."

"Oh, who's the potty mouth now?" We both laughed. It was nice to see him smile.

"Well," He took a step back. "I guess I'll let you rest. Carlisle said you're worn out, so-"

"Wait." I interrupted. "I mean, you don't have to go."

He smiled again. "Actually, I do have some stuff I gotta do." I looked at him, confused.

"Werewolf stuff." He harshly whispered so I could hear.

"Ah." I replied.

"I'll come by more. I mean, if-if you want me to."

"Yeah, definately." I immediately responded. "I want to see you more."

"Kay." He grinned. "I'll be sure to stop by more often."

"Okay."

"Alright." He gave me stare before backing out of the room. "See you soon, Bella."

"See you." I called out after him.

I began to nestle myself under the big comforter that lay on top of me until it was up to my chin. As I rolled over to keep watch for the door I saw Jacob still standing there with Emmett sizing him up. There wasn't a large height difference between the two anymore. Four inches, maybe. Not like the full foot before. I got a sick feeling in my stomach just before Jacob walked away. Emmett watched him go down the hall and turn towards the stairs before looking at me.

"Emmett," Before I could say anything else his head had already shook back and forth and he was mostly out of my vision.

"Emmett, c'mon!" I called out after him. "What's going on? Will you come back here and talk to me?"

Nothing in response. I could have screamed for an hour if I weren't so tired.

**AN: You don't have to tell me, I know I suck... No, this story is NOT dead. I've just had a REALLY hard time writing it. I am aware this is not my best work, but I wanted to give you guys something. It's been months! I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging like this... I hope new chapters will be coming soon. But for now, keep reading and reviewing. Your reviews really light my fire(: especially **_**ArynDrago**_**. You inspired me to write today. Thank you(:**


End file.
